


...And Many More

by CouldntBeDamned



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A Lot Sweeter Than You Think, Birthday Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Tony Stark, Inappropriate use of Stark Tech, M/M, Peter Parker is of legal age, Top Peter Parker, from a certain point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CouldntBeDamned/pseuds/CouldntBeDamned
Summary: Tony has a surprise for Peter's birthday, putting a true Tony Stark spin on a long-standing wish that Peter's had.  Because whether he's giving or receiving, Tony isalwaysin charge.  Not that Peter's complaining.





	...And Many More

**Author's Note:**

> Written on a Discord server. I kind of surprised myself, because I wasn't intending for it to be as sweet as it turned out.

**...And Many More**

<<<>>>

Tony Stark is a generous man, really. A giver. Mostly. And for Peter's birthday, he wants to do something special for the boy.

He has it all planned out, how he's going to go about fulfilling a wish of Peter's, one he's always put off. It's going to be spectacular.

He's been fucking Peter since the clock struck midnight on the boy's 17th birthday. And they've gotten into a rhythm. It's good, good sex. And Peter keens so prettily, begs with wet brown eyes are nothing short of breathtaking.

But Peter's been wanting to expand his horizons, and of course, Tony wants that for him, as well. He does. He wants Peter to have the world. But in the right way, naturally.

So tonight, he's going to expand those horizons.

He's late to the penthouse. A deal to acquire a nanotechnology company runs over because the morons think they can play hardball with _Tony Stark_. (Spoiler Alert: They can't.) And when he gets there, Peter's asleep on the bed, obviously tired. He knows the boy's been putting himself through the wringer trying to fit four years of college into two. He wishes Peter would take better care of himself, but he knows that's an argument he'll never win. Pot, meet Kettle. (JARVIS taking Peter's side for that battle had not been fun.)

This actually works perfectly for Tony and his plans. He's very careful as he undresses and restrains Peter's wrists and ankles. The restraints are made from vibranium and some powerful magnets and are lined with vicuna. His love's skin is so delicate and everything he buys and makes for Peter is with that fact in mind.

Watching Peter is one of his favorite things in the world, so waiting for him to wake up is no hardship.

When Peter rouses, Tony offers him a heartfelt "Welcome back, Peter."

"M-Mr. Stark?" Peter asks. His voice is soft with the last vestiges of sleep and Tony kisses him, unable to help himself.

"Did you get enough sleep?" he asks, breaking the kiss.

"Y-yeah. Sorry, I've just been so tired." Peter's voice is more alert. "But I'm feeling much more awake, now."

"That's good," Tony tells him. "Because I have a very special surprise for you."

Peter jangles his wrists. "You don't say," he quips. He's smiling; Tony's never steered him wrong before. Peter loves these restraints, loves not having to watch his strength. "What's my present?"

Tony picks up a bottle of lube and makes a show of slicking up his fingers.

Peter seems to be bracing himself for Tony to start stretching him, but gives a shocked gasp when Tony instead begins to stretch _himself_.

"I get to fuck you?" Peter asks, stunned.

Tony chuckles. "Your dick may be in my ass, Parker, don't think for a minute that you'll be in charge."

Peter's nodding eagerly. "Y-yes Sir! God, Mr. Stark, please!" He moans because Tony turns so that he gets a perfect view of those olive-toned fingers disappearing in and out of his own hole.

"What do you think, Pete? Am I ready? Or do you want it to burn?"

Peter whimpers a weak "fuck".

"You gotta tell me, Peter." Tony tells him.

"Y-yeah, you're good."

"Think you can last, or do I need to ring you?" He turns and raises an eyebrow, enjoying how wrecked Peter looks. He hasn't even laid a finger on him.

Peter's throat works as his mind races a mile a minute. He's weighing the disappointment they'll both feel if he comes before he's allowed versus the agony he'll feel, and Tony will enjoy wreaking if the nanite ring clasps his cock.

Tony can't wait to take Peter out of his mind.

"R-ring, Sir."

"You're always so good and honest for me, Peter," Tony praises, pleased with the way the boy flushes whenever he's told how good and wonderful he is. He'll keep doing it, until Peter just intrinsically knows and believes it.

The nanites tighten around Peter's dick once Tony's stroked it to full hardness. _Fuck it's going to feel so good inside him._

"M-Mr. Stark," Peter pants out, taking the moment to adjust to the feel of the ring around his cock. "P-please."

"Whatever you want, Birthday Boy," Tony promises. He slicks up Peter's cock, because he'll always take the opportunity to overload Peter's senses. Then he straddles the boy and guides Peter's dick to his hole, relaxing so the tip slides in and then he pauses.

"Peter?" Peter looks up at him, already so wrecked. "Happy birthday."

He starts to sink down and he moans at the stretch. It's been a long, long time since he's had a cock in him, and it feels so good. He'll always prefer to top, but this he'll do for Peter.

"It feels so good, Mr. Stark," Peter manages. "You're so hot... so... oh my god you're so tight."

"Just relax and let me take care of you," Tony tells him. He shifts to get comfortable, feels the head of Peter's dick brush his prostate and starts to ride him.

He runs his hands up and down Peter's chest as he moves. Peter's nipples are peaked and just begging for his attention, so he leans down to suckle one and then the other, alternating and smirking at the boy's moans.

It's been a while since Tony's done this, but he still remembers every tip and trick he has and he uses them to devastating effect on Peter. He's grateful for the ring, since from the sounds Peter's making, he knows this would be over a lot sooner than either of them would have liked otherwise. He feels the burn in his thighs as he moves and welcomes the pleasant sensation like an old friend. The burn in Peter's eyes is worth it. Peter's worth it. Tony could ride him like this for hours. Maybe one day he will.

"Can I touch you?" Peter asks him when Tony's edged himself on the boy's cock a few times. "Please?"

Tony rocks back and considers. "Can you be still for me? Be good and just enjoy your birthday present?"

"Y-yeah," Peter says. "Please, just want to touch you."

Tony rolls his hips forward and releases the magnets on the wrist restraints. Peter's hands immediately come rest on Tony's shoulders, touching him as if Tony's something precious and wonderful.

"Harder?" he asks.

"Whatever you want, Peter," Tony promises.

He rides Peter hard and fast, angling his hips so his prostate is stroked with every rock. Peter's moaning and chanting his name, and _fuck_ Tony's so close. He's not gonna be able to last much longer. He's full like he hasn't been in years and Peter feels so good inside him.

"Tell me you're close," Tony implores. "God Peter please tell me you're close."

"'m close," Peter whimpers. "Mr. Stark!" his voice drops off as Tony clenches around him.

A simple flick of his fingers against the base of Peter's cock has the ring releasing and Peter bucks his hips up as Tony grinds down. "That's it, Peter," Tony encourages, past caring if the boy stays still.

"Come on, Peter, move with me." His prostate is getting hammered and Peter's making those 'uh, oh, oh god, uh,' noises that Tony lives to hear and when Peter whispers "Please come on me, Mr. Stark," Tony _loses it_.

He comes so hard he sees stars, thick ropes of his release painting Peter's chest, looking gorgeous against his pink, saliva-wet nipples. Peter rocks his hips up into Tony and with a whine and "Fuck!" comes inside him.

Tony catches himself before he falls entirely on Peter. He gathers himself to free his love's ankles and then pulls Peter into his arms. "How are you feeling, Pete?"

Peter looks up at him, eyes bleary and gives a dopey smile. "I feel so good, Mr. Stark." He kisses Tony and runs his hands through his hair. "Best birthday ever."

"Do you feel up to a shower?"

Peter nods and with a mischievous smile picks up Tony and carries him to the bathroom.

"You think you're so tough," Tony grumbles good-naturedly.

"I _am_ so tough," Peter says.

"You're the strongest person I know," Tony tells him. "You're so amazing, Peter."

Peter blushes and sets him down and JARVIS already has the shower going.

Tony takes his time cleaning Peter, soaping up the pale, perfect skin and kissing every inch as soap is rinsed away. He washes Peter's hair, wet sudsy curls wild between his fingers. He _loves_ taking care of Peter, doing everything he can to prove to Peter that he's precious, that he's loved and cherished. It's a struggle sometimes what with Peter and his internalized belief that his well-being should take a backseat to literally anyone else.

"This is the best birthday gift ever," Peter tells him, when they're dried off and dressed for (the re-made) bed.

Tony pulls him into his arms, since holding Peter is his favorite past-time, above fucking Peter, talking to Peter, working in the labs with Peter, thinking about Peter, and working on his newer Marks.

"There are more gifts," Tony promises him.

"Seriously?"

"I'm Tony Stark, Kid. Of course, there will be more gifts."

They fell asleep holding each other, JARVIS playing a very soft lullaby version of _Happy Birthday_ as they drifted off.


End file.
